Shadows of the Past
by DarkZala11
Summary: Summoned into another world to save their people, what could a miko-in-training possibly do? Where does she really belong?
1. Chapter 1: Summoned

A/N: I'll only put it once, Inuyasha and Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to their respective owners.

Not betaed.

Chapter 1: Summoned

Dark, cold and noisy - that was supposed to be the atmosphere, the ambiance of war. It was supposed to be like that. Not the calm, bright and sunny day they have at that moment.

It had only been two days since the attack from Orochimaru that nearly leveled the village. They were still healing, mourning for those who died and slowly rebuilding the few facilities that was mostly needed at the time. But then, the Akatsuki chose that moment where they have low amount of chakra and able shinobi to attack. Everything was chaotic. No place was longer safe. Ninjas fell at the battlefield or die at the hospital since medic-nins were slowly being depleted of chakra. If that wasn't enough, they also learned the truth of the supposed betrayal of the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi.

News traveled quickly that day which have left Itachi no choice but to defect from Akatsuki. They've almost killed him when the organization heard that he was an insider, a spy from Konoha. Luckily, or surprisingly, Sasuke showed up and saved him.

Together, they fought for their village. They were barely standing and mortally wounded when the Godaime came and fended the enemy back. Somehow she, the ninjas of Konoha and the two Uchihas managed to ward the enemies off and injure them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was dying, she knew. The chakra she was using to retain her appearance was slowly fading out of her body. How could she even let those bastards come near her turf and wreak havoc? Now she had to pay. The ninjas of Konoha would finally be able to see the real body of their Godaime.

Maybe she should have just declined really hard when that brat fetched her. Nah. It wasn't like she regretted being the leader of their village it's just the paperwork and other foolish, stressing things like clan politics that made the job worse. What is she doing? Instead of fighting, clinging to life she's thinking those stupid thoughts. Stupid things that she had done in the past, things that she could have changed or done or ignored.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome forced a smile. She may have fooled the hanyou but she could not fool the others. Inuyasha have decided to let Kikyo join their group. They were down to the last few shards and they could not afford to have Naraku take those. And though she knew it was for the best, she has to ignore her feelings, bottle it up and push it to the deepest part of her mind, of her heart.

He saw when she stood up. It was already night time and they've made their camp in the clearing that they saw. She did not speak a word when she cooked their dinner or when he hit the fox runt. Her mouth was clamped shut and he was scared but he would endure if that would make Kagome accept his decision. His decision was final and he would not change it. Per order of their alpha which was him.

_Does he not need her anymore? Is she not enough?_ Kagome thought. She had tried her best to learn how to use the bow and arrow, trained her miko powers, forgive and give everything for him. She accepted every little thing about him, tried to understand but maybe, maybe that's still insufficient. She would never measure up or even equal to the older miko. She would forever be the weak and useless girl.

"You're heartless." Sango said through gritted teeth. The futuristic miko left them after eating, not even bringing her bathing supplies so they knew she would not take a bath. But then they knew, except the stupid dog, that the younger girl was hurting and bleeding inside.

It was after three hours that have passed that Inuyasha lost his patience and followed after her. There were no stars that night and the moon was being blocked by the clouds. Even though he has a blood of a demon, it was hard to see so he just followed where her scent was strongest. He saw her sitting on a rock facing the lake that was on the west of their camp. Her face was void of emotions that he have to double take a look. She was someone who goes through different emotions so fast he could barely catch up so why can't he detect anything? Cautiously, he approached her.

"Wench," he called but she didn't hear. She didn't even acknowledge that he was there like she did every time. Her eyes were glazed over as if it was her soul was not there. He was scared when she continued to have no reaction. What if the Kanna, the void demon got her soul? And so he called again, louder so that she may hear. "Oi! Wench!"

He sat before her and glared. It was then that he got the reaction he desperately wanted. Kagome jumped up in fright. She did not hear when Inuyasha approached nor did she detect his aura.

"Inuyasha! You scared me!" She yelled knowing that it would ring on his ear because of his sensitive hearing.

"Feh!" Inuyasha yelled back. He stood in front of her and glared, his eyes shining brightly on that dark night. "What do you think you're doing staying away from us for so long, bitch?!"

"What did you say?!" Kagome asked. She was doing nothing wrong, just thinking of things that would happen in the future and the things she have done in the past that she prayed she would not regret doing. Is it so bad to have some moment for herself so that she could think? "You stupid, Inuyasha!"

"You're the stupid, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice ringing on the area. "Rather than sitting here like an idiot, you should've just sleep and rest! You're always grumbling about rest and now you're not resting! If you don't want to rest then we should have went to look for shards!"

Inuyasha continued to rant off not knowing the pain it was causing the girl. Every word he spouted were like knives that stabbed her heart. It took all her willpower not to cry in front of him and prove to him that she was indeed weak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"You could save them." _Kyuubi murmured in Naruto's consciousness like the demon he was. A forbidden jutsu. A powerful being. The only choice for the survival of more than a half of the ninjas of Konoha, the citizens and their Hokage. _"Choose, kit. Do you want to know? Their lives are in your hands."_

Iruka looked at the blond ninja. He was so quiet, not even in his typical sunny behavior and it was unnerving. They were in an emergency council meeting, not only were the clan heads there but also half of the remaining capable ninjas were in attendance. With the turn of events, they were expecting another incoming attack from the enemy villages. Konoha was still a mess and only one fourth of the ninjas of their village could fight, more so stay standing. The students in the academy were even tasked to protect those in the evacuation centers. No ninja were spared from trying to protect their village. Old and young were needed. They were expecting help from their ally villages but with the enemies already sighted a day away, they could no longer wait for them, they could only recuperate in the normal way.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked. She was standing beside his friend and she knew Naruto and the times when he got so quiet was when the Kyuubi was talking to him. It was no secret that the demon helped their team countless of times in the past and maybe it was trying to give her friend some advice.

"We could save them," he whispered with uncertainty. "There's a jutsu that could bring the dead back to life."

Every head turned to look at their resident demon vessel. A jutsu so powerful they need not to fear death? The council threw out questions after questions to Naruto it was hard for him to answer all at once.

"At what price?" Neji asked, his voice loud and clear that it stood out among others. He was standing behind their clan head. And though his clothes and vest were scratched and torn in some places, it only made him more intimidating.

He, as well as the others saw how the bright orange clad demon vessel's face turned grim. "A powerful being would be summoned. More powerful than the Kyuubi and the other demon. He's so powerful he could flatten our country without a sweat."

"What is it? Another demon?" One ninja dared to ask. "We could barely hold our own when the Kyuubi razed our village, if there's another more powerful demon like that, who could stop it?"

"Is there another option?" Sakura asked them back. "We're losing our fellow ninjas every minute. We med-nins were facing chakra depletion! We haven't even recuperated and you ask us to continue healing the others?! All our strongest ninjas were bedridden! We need to do something before the enemy reaches us!"

They argued back and forth but Naruto was no longer listening. He was busy asking the demon inside of him for some help. "_You could only hope to find a miko, brat."_ Kyuubi murmured again. _"If a demon could bring back the dead with a sword, a miko could restore their health to the fullest."_

"W_hat's that? Where would I find a miko?"_ Naruto asked eagerly. They would no longer need to summon a demon, only a miko. Hopefully it wasn't a demon too.

Naruto waited but all he heard was a laugh. He dreaded the answer that the Kyuubi would give him. _"I wonder."_

He gritted his teeth. _"What do you mean you wonder?!"_ He yelled but the Kyuubi only retreated into the depths of its cage. It didn't answer again or even responded to his call.

Lee saw their friend gritting his teeth in anger. He too was frustrated at how slowly things were proceeding but he could do nothing. He wasn't like Neji. It was times like these that he trusted those who were good at strategy and tactics. He was the brawn not the brains. Though he does think a few times before going straight to a fight like Naruto does.

He was staring at the demon vessel and he heard when Naruto murmured, "Miko."

"Miko?" Lee asked a little louder than he liked. Of course all other ninjas that were near heard him. So instead of looking stupid, he asked his friend again.

Naruto gulped. He himself doesn't knew what a miko was or what a miko could do. Kyuubi only said that word and he hope, really hoped that it was the answer to their problems. He had have enough stupid moments already where he stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Ah. Uh. Yes, a miko. A miko could help us." Naruto said though he didn't look at any one of them. He fiddled his fingers nervously and wished the ground would just swallow him up.

And so, another bout of questions arose. Where can they find a miko? What is a miko? What can a miko do? Naruto chose to just shut his mouth for that time or he would really get into serious trouble. He doesn't know and the Kyuubi is ignoring him.

"Do you know a way to summon a miko?" Kakashi asked Pakkun after he was summoned. They were in the middle of the hall where the council was being held. It was hard enough to stand and now they called him to do a summoning. Not that he could complain, it was due to his recklessness that he was injured and low on chakra. There was nothing he could do, the council have researched and learned that mikos are holy women that could purify demons, ward off the evil spirits and most importantly, heal. They could communicate with dogs and were known for their loyalty. In fact, they love dogs and the only way to get to them is through a dog. They could do nothing since dog-nins were not counted into getting to talk to these beings and so were the regular dogs. Normal humans could not communicate with them and they needed information quickly.

"Miko?" Pakkun asked while he scratched behind his ears. "What's that? Where did you learn that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. There was only a time where his summon lied to him and that summon's contract were now terminated. It was concerning that Pakkun was lying. "It's not important, the village needs a miko right now and we have to know a way to summon one."

"You don't know what you're asking." Pakkun replied. He turned his back and stared at the wall above some ninja's head, ignoring the shocked face of his master and the others. "And don't even think that as your summon I will answer that. I'll bite you first rather than answer your question, Kakashi."

His visible eyebrow rose at the statement of his dog summon. "Would you let the other ninjas, the citizens and the Hokage die?" He argued. It was low of him to use emotional blackmail but they really needed it. "Tell me the truth. We have to know how to summon a miko."

Pakkun turned again to look at his master and snarled. "A summoned miko is another thing! It wouldn't be me that would reveal them to you o! None of the summons would answer you no matter the consequences! We summons swore to protect all miko as that person have protected us all those years ago!"

It was unbelievable! Iruka knew Pakkun. He knew the dog was loyal and follows his master's orders obediently but he knew not why the dog was refusing to answer! "You would let us die?!" He yelled. "You would rather throw us to the enemy than answering the damned question?!" He was frustrated, mad beyond words. Their numbers were dwindling and they could not waste any more time than they already did! Why was Pakkun withholding the answer?!

The summoned dog looked at him and bared his fangs. "You don't know how important the miko were to us, human! You were not even born during the time where demons roamed freely like they did in the past. A promise once made is a promise for eternity! If you think you've seen enough death then you should go back to the past! Only the strongest have survived back then and we pathetic, weak beings could only hope to stay alive a few more second. Seconds, you fool! A minute is already a gift for us! So don't you dare ask this to me or for any other summons you think you could fool!"

Iruka stood there, shocked at what the dog yelled at him. It was not only him though but the others that also knew the dog was shocked.

Pakkun was about to poof out when the Kyuubi's chakra surged forth from the demon vessel. All were surprised and scared when there were not only three but all nine tails in Naruto. Though there were nine tails in him, he retained his human appearance with only a marking on his face and red hair as a visible change. They took out their weapons, prepared to fight the teen if he would do something they deemed not good.

**"Do you know who I am, dog?**" Naruto or rather Kyuubi asked, his voice was so distorted it was difficult to comprehend what it is that he was saying. He sat on the chair in front of the summon some foolish ninja vacated when he came out.

The summon's eyes widened and trembled before he bowed low in front of the teen ninja.

**"I will say this only once, tell them how to perform the summoning."** Kyuubi/Naruto said as he flexed his fingers and stretched.**"Though I would rather it be I that would summon the miko, I could not. This body is not yet matured. Help them or we could not hope to reach that time to meet her again."**

The demon vessel looked at the faces around him and grinned showing his fangs to those that were surrounding him with their weapons and jutsus ready. Others trembled at the mere presence of the demon. They remembered the time it destroyed their village.

"You're throwing the miko to the wolves!" Pakkun barked. Though he knew who the demon was, he was sworn to protect the miko forever! Not just him but so were the others!

**"It does not matter. Mikos could handle themselves. Or is it that you does not believe in them and their abilities?" **Kyuubi asked. It smirked when the summoned dog scowled. The dog was indeed loyal to his promise and the miko. **"Heal this boy, I would participate in the summoning."**

Pakkun shook his head. "The Lords will be mad about this, fox."

Naruto smiled, though it doesn't look nothing like the smiles he always made. It was predatory, a smile that a person made when they saw their prey. **"They will but they would not kill me. A promise once made is a promise for eternity." **

He looked at the demon possessing the body of the ninja his master once taught. Naruto stared back at the summon without a hint of doubt. The dog deemed it acceptable and nodded. "For the bright and future world." Pakkun swore.

**"For the bright and future world."** Kyuubi agreed and retreated to the teen's body before the others could do any harm to his vessel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome made her way to their camp with the hanyou following after her. He continued on his tirade while she did her best to ignore him. But it was only a few seconds more that she snapped again.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" She screamed. It doesn't matter if any demon heard them. It doesn't matter if Naraku himself came that time, she was so furious she would take the evil incarnate head on.

Inuyasha face planted on the ground. He was so mad at the bitch he wasn't even finished telling her, reminding her, her position in the group. He's the alpha. And now that Kikyou is in their group, so is she.

"It would better if you were gone, bitch!" He yelled at her once the spell wore off. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He was just mad, he did not mean to say those words but he would not take them back.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo gasped. Though the two always fought before, it never escalated into Inuyasha telling something like that to Kagome!

"You!" Kagome yelled. "You stupid, insensitive jerk! It would be better if I was gone?! Fine! I was weak anyway! I would never even hope to compare to your beloved Kikyou!"

She continued to yell at him not noticing the strange red mist that was slowly encircling her. Shippo and the others tried to gain her attention to tell her but she was so intent on yelling with the hanyou that they were ignored. The kit was scared of what was happening and so were the other members of their group but not the clay pot. No, the clay pot was merely watching the scene. She was doing nothing!

The child jumped on her shoulder but before he could land, she was gone. "Mama!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is your fault, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled with so much hatred that the hanyou could almost taste it in the air. "Bring Kagome back! Bring back my mama!"

Sango held the child close to her. She was so shocked at the quickness of it all that she wasn't ready to face it yet. Kagome was gone. She looked at the houshi trying to discern his thoughts but she saw nothing. He was thinking yes, but whatever the answer he was getting in those thoughts were terrible.

"Calm down. She will come back." She whispered whether it was for the sake of the child or for herself, she didn't know. But the child continued on crying and if it was possible, he cried louder than he already did.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled after taking all of the child wails. The taijiya was looking at him with contempt and the houshi was too busy trying to console and comfort both. "We'll look for a way to get her back, okay?!"

Through it all, Kikyou remained silent. They need not her help. She would not try to console the child for in her eyes, it was nothing but a demon. How could the younger girl do it?

"If my mama does not return, I swear hanyou," Shippo said in a low voice. Inuyasha was shocked, it was so long since he heard himself being called by that and it was Shippo no less! The child was still crying on the arms of Sango, trembling because of anger and hatred. "I will kill you."

Miroku frowned. Shippo was still a child and his hatred is not healthy for him. Sango, too, he noted was more than furious. "Shippo." He called. "You should not say those words."

The child only glared at him but the hanyou did not. "Why, you runt?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I took you under my wing and now you threaten me?!"

"You're not the one that protected me! It was Kagome!" The child answered back. Though he was still a child, he is still a full blooded demon! "I lost my parents once and now because of you I lost the second one!"

Shippo jumped from Sango's arms to the ground. Before he ran, he yelled, "I hate you, Inuyasha!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The patients of Konoha's hospital moved out if the way when Naruto passed, carrying a girl on his arms. Is that their savior? Is that the miko? The girl was barely a woman! How could she save them, restore them to their health if she, herself was unconscious?

"I don't think I am sure anymore," Iruka whispered worriedly. The Kyuubi have lent them its chakra, its strength. They were terrified at first, but Kakashi, the child's teacher told them to proceed. And so, they proceeded. Everything was fine until the miko showed up. The Kyuubi took one look at her and it all went downhill. It jumped towards the woman who was barely conscious and would snarl, baring its fangs at anyone that would come near. But then, the most amazing thing happened. A pink chakra shot from the woman towards the demon and it lost its tails and turned back to Naruto.

"But surely, you haven't expected that!" Mighty Gai yelled enthusiastically on his ears. "So youthful! A pink chakra!"

Iruka ignored the man and walked briskly after Naruto. They didn't know why the teen was so concerned towards the miko, why he was following after the nurses and doctors like a lost puppy. It wasn't like they were not concerned to the miko's well being, it was just that why that amount of concern?

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at one nurse. "Watch where you're injecting that! You! Why are you checking her breasts?! Don't look at it! Damn it!"

Sakura frowned and hit the demon vessel on the head. She was helping in treating the miko. Shizune wasn't there; she was busy looking after the Hokage. It was so frustrating when there was an energetic Naruto at their heels. He kept on yelling at them that they resorted to throwing him out of the room as we'll as the others. Sometimes, you have to pull rank.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is bad news," one doctor told them. "The Uchiha brothers are getting worse every minute. They needed blood transfusion but no one wanted to donate."

Kakashi felt like his head was being pounded. First, they made him summon Pakkun, who was so thick headed he was on the brink of terminating the contract. Second, the Kyuubi kept on appearing they could never let their guard down. Third, that woman! When the woman showed up glowing pink, his left eye felt like it was burning but then his body felt like it was rejuvenated. The small cuts and bruises were gone in an instant! He could even stand and walk on his own. But that wasn't all, he felt something else. Something that was between good and bad. And he wasn't the only one that felt it. He saw the reaction of others.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked after a few minutes of a staring contest between him and the doctor.

The med-nin sighed and scowled at him. Is he stupid or what?

-TBC-

A/N: should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2: Rest and Awaken

A/N: Don't like it? Don't read it. Find another story out there. To those that have supported this story, this is for you guys. Please tell me if there were some errors so that I could right it and improve myself. Thanks!

There will be no bashing in this story though somehow it might come close to it. Forgive me if I could not properly express the characters that well. Some of them may appear OOC, forgive me!

Not betaed.

Chapter 2: Rest and Awaken

Inuyasha led the depressed and confused rag-tag group of his back to Edo. They were going to talk to Kaede and look for ways to bring her back. Though it took some time to coax their fox friend, Shippo finally relented knowing that he could not do anything to bring back his mother figure alone.

"They were arguing when all of a sudden a red mist surrounded Lady Kagome, Kaede-sama." Miroku explained. It was so quick that when he was about to feel the aura of that mist, their friend was gone. He was tired from calming down their resident taijiya and fox companion since last night. They did not stop to rest so that they could relay the information quickly to Kaede. She was quite knowledgable and they were thinking that somehow she would know what happened cause if the walking dead miko knew something, she wasn't saying anything. How do you find someone with only a single clue anyways?

"I heard a voice when Kagome was taken," Shippo murmured with tears on his eyes that he was furiously wiping away. He should be strong. Nothing would happen if he continues to cry so he should stop and be strong for his mother. They would get her back and if the idiot hanyou would not help then he would resort into talking and begging with his brother or whoever that could possibly help him. "It was a male and chanting something. I don't understand what he was saying though."

"I heard it too," Inuyasha said, his eyes gazing to the fire and not staring at anyone. He did not mean for Kagome to be gone like that, brought to some place he did not know. He simply wished for her safety, wished it within himself for her to stay at her time where there were no demons that would hurt her. It was selfish, yes, but he just thinks that it was for Kagome's own good. She was the first person to look at him without contempt so is it bad to wish for her protection? Though he could not say it directly as it would be a sign of weakness, he does worry for her well being.

Kaede took a glance at their group and sighed. When they arrived earlier without the futuristic miko at their midst, she was surprised. Normally, the child would come by her hut to rest or say a farewell if she was to go back to the future but that wasn't it. And what surprised her more or she could say shocked her more was when she saw her dead sister with the group. She knew the animosity between her sister and Kagome.

So she invited them inside her hut like she always did, served them with a broth to eat and threatened them when they refused to speak to tell her what was happening. It was a chaos. Shippo burst into crying so loud. Sango was crying with the child. Inuyasha yelling louder than their cries that the two cried louder. Miroku's comforting voice being drowned out by the noise. But against all that, her sister sat there quietly with no emotions on her face. It took a while before everything came back to a normal state if one could call it as such.

She was contemplating what the red mist and chanting could mean to their fried when she saw her elder sister's eyes widen with realization, "Do ye know something, Kikyo-nee-sama?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi rounded up every possible ninja he could get into but none wanted to donate blood to the Uchiha siblings. Those who knew them were also weakened that donating blood could probably worsen their condition. Taking from the civilians is a no-no considering who those two were. He could already see and hear what their reaction would be.

"How's that girl anyways?" He asked Sakura. They were both looking for blood donors around the hospital. "The Hokage also?"

Sakura sighed and flopped onto the bench beside them. "The miko is fine she will wake. But Tsunade-sama is getting worse every second." All the fights and healing were already getting into her. The only time she had a rest was during that impromptu meeting. Her mind could not also focus at her task since she was concerned for her mentor and there was also Sasuke. Naruto even added to the mix because of his stance with the Kyuubi earlier. Then, there was that miko that the Kyuubi protected. The stress was building up that all she could do of was punch the nearest wall, putting all of her frustrations at that one punch.

The wall that survived the attack of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki gave out with his student's punch. It vaguely reminded him that crossing the girl would only result in tremendous pain. Kakashi patted her head like a child she is, offering his support and comfort and gazed at the hallways. There was nothing they could do except wait for the miko to regain consciousness and heal them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up feeling as if her limbs were lead was not something that Kagome expected. All she could remember was arguing again with Inuyasha so how come she was lying in a white bed with white walls? It was as if she was- No! She was in the Feudal Era with everyone and yes that includes Kikyo so why does she look like she's in a freaking hospital?! She's even wearing a hospital gown so that's a probability. Is she at her time? That's the only possible reason that she could think of.

"Thank goodness!" A girl with bright, shoulder length pink hair and large green eyes exclaimed that it snapped Kagome from her thoughts. The girl was wearing a red top with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and is that a forehead protector? "You're awake. Thank goodness."

She must have been staring at her dumbly because the girl snapped her fingers in front if her face. "My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I'm your medic. You're at the Konoha Hospital. We-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kagome interrupted, flailing her arms though it was hard for her to do so. "Konoha hospital? What do you me-"

Sha gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief. It took a while but then it dawned to her. She was no longer in her world. Cause really, where could you find a nurse wearing a red top and all the other things that her current nurse was wearing and she did not hear of a hospital named 'Konoha Hospital'? How could that be possible? Where is she?

Sakura sat beside the miko's bed and grasped her hands. She held it as if it was the only thing keeping her to the ground, keeping her from being insane and giving up. It was that hold when someone was desperate to ask for your help and that you are their only hope. Sakura then pleaded, tear gathering at the corner of her eyes, "Please. I beg you, miko-sama. We have to summon you here because we need your help. Our people are dying. Save them. Save us."

Kagome stared at her blankly. How could she possibly say that she was still training to better herself? But then, what could she do but help them with everything she've got. She would not turn her back to someone that needed help. And so, she just held her nurse's hand and smiled. "Kagome, Sakura-san. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Closing her eyes, Kagome searched within herself and focused her aura into healing the person in front of her that was holding her hands desperately pleading for her help. She glowed then, a strange purplish pink in color something that Sakura had seen earlier on the miko. It was not chakra and she was scared but she would trust this girl who was of the same age as her. Could she really trust this person?

"Relax," Kagome murmured, her voice was comforting that Sakura was defenseless against and soon, the latter found herself being enveloped in the same strange something the miko was shrouded. The miko wishes for it to be successful to help this person who needed her while the med-nin wishes for it to be successful for the village of Konoha would be gone if the opposite happens. None of the two saw the strange light the shards on the miko's necklace made, if they did, they would have seen that it did not only gave off pink light but also a black one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"She's summoned by a demon," Kikyo said after a few minutes of contemplation. She did not hear the voice but she had felt the aura of the red mist that surrounded her reincarnation. And strangely, the aura was almost the same as the demon fox they were with but it was not the same. The demon that was too strong to be the same as the demon child. "The demon was of the same specie as you, kitsune."

All of them gasped, surprised at the revelation. Who would have thought that the same creature as Shippo would take their friend? What would they need of her anyways? And where could they have taken her? Questions filled their mind but no answers came.

"We have to get Kagome back." Inuyasha told them with conviction. His eyes were filled with determination that could only be seen whenever he was driven to do something. Everyone of their group nodded except for Kikyo. Though it could be seen in her eyes that she too agreed with him. Afterall, they still have to defeat that hanyou who was wreaking havoc, causing destruction and pain to their lands and its inhabitants. "We'll head out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He doesn't know why but being near the miko Kagome was causing him strange feelings. Not really him, but the demon inside him. He tried to ask the reason of that feeling but the Kyuubi only stared at him with one eye and then proceeded to sleep. All that he knows is that the miko is really important to the Kyuubi as well as the summons. So he left her room and went to the Godaime. Shizune left him to get a few more things he would be better not to know to help their leader.

Naruto was standing at the foot of Tsunade's bed when it happened. He felt a sense of peace and comfort, the feeling of being home. And then, all of the sudden a flash of purplish pink waved off, flooding the whole of Konoha with its power. It formed and enveloped the patient in front of him in a cocoon as if protecting her from the world. He could only stand there, slack-jawed as all the bruises and cuts healed.

"Baa-chan!" He blurted when he saw the eyes of their Hokage staring at him. It was only for a moment but he saw a flicker of smile on her face. And he knew that everything would be alright.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All throughout Konoha, every living that were hurt and in pain even those that were on the brink of death were suddenly cured. It would go down the history of the village as 'The Midnight Miracle of the Miko'. But it wasn't just its inhabitants that benefitted from that outburst of power but also those that were hiding among the shadows waiting for the opportune time where they could show themselves.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ye will not do that, Inuyasha." Kaede said, her voice filled with authority, something that they have not heard from the old miko since a few months back. She never raised her voice on them and it was shocking to hear it now. "Yer companions are tired. Rest here and continue yer search for Kagome tomorrow."

Sango frowned, her eyebrows' brought together, and forehead wrinkled showing her displeasure. She could go on a few nights without rest because of her occupation but one look at her companions and she knew. Miroku was spent and Shippo was pinching his arm to stay awake. Even Kirara was not beside her but at the corner and already sleeping. If Inuyasha wanted them to move, then he would do it alone or with Kikyo. She would not come with him and leave the others behind.

"Feh! Fine! Rest now and we'll continue this tomorrow at morning!" Inuyasha announced. He was irritated but he would relent for them. It would not do any good if they were to leave now anyways. He was not that insensitive of their needs that he would push them even though they could no longer do it. Maybe sometimes he's insensitive but there's always Kagome to remind him. Though it worries him about Naraku, they would look for Kagome. They would still search for the shards of the jewel while searching for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi stayed at the room of the peacefully sleeping Uchiha brothers. He has not gotten anyone willing to donate their blood for the two and he was about to give up but a strange purplish pink something enveloped all of them. He was scared shitless- though did not show it- when that happened since he too was enveloped by it though he saw that all remaining wounds on himself were being healed quickly. Too fast for a normal med-nin to do. But again, there, he felt it. That spine tingling feeling which he does not know the meaning of but does know the person who was causing it. It was the miko was summoned and it was safe to assume that she was healing all of the injured and in pain which is what they wanted from her. He could remember her being engulfed with that purplish pink something that was not chakra after all.

"Why are they still asleep?" He asked, curious to the reason why the brothers were still not opening their eyes. The doctor assigned to the two brothers told him that they were still asleep because they were depleted of chakra from the fight with the enemies and that they could leave the hospital as soon as their chakra has replenished itself. He was glad for the brothers however, when he looked at the doctor he saw him giving him- him of all people- a stinky eye.

But that wasn't it. That was not the reason why he was there at their room. Some stupid ninjas have tried to attack the resting brothers so he had no choice but to take it upon himself to be their watcher until they were fine telling those that has animosity to the brothers that they have to get pass him first. Apparently, it was enough to fend them off. Sometimes he really hates himself for being 'kind hearted'.

"This is stupid," he murmured to himself. He was bored. There was nothing to do and he had left his Icha Icha Paradise at his apartment when Naruto threw him out of the building to fight their crazy Sannin and his minions. However, he did not expect it when the bright orange clad prankster of their village slammed the door open, bounced inside the room like a child on a sugar rush and yell that every one on their village was healed and that his Baa-chan is now awake. It was only after a few more outbursts that he noticed the _peacefully _sleeping brothers were also now awake like their Hokage and were now giving him their famous death glare.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura was sitting beside the bed of Kagome, intent of not going anywhere at the moment. The others med-nins have reported that their patients were now fine and could go home at the tomorrow morning so she could be wherever she wanted to be. She had thought of looking at the condition of her mentor and even Sasuke but stopped herself. What if the miko woke up? Who would be there for her? Kagome had exhausted herself by healing every one of their villagers and the least that she could do was to look out and be with her.

"You should rest, Sakura-chan." Shizune had told her some time ago when she was making her rounds after making sure that their Hokage was fine and stable. She was concerned for the teenager but knew that she could not force her to do what she did not want. "Even if the miko is here and the others are healed, there are still the enemies out there come morning. We should use this time to recuperate and prepare for another attack. Depending on the miko's powers alone is not an option. We're still ninjas, sworn to protect our village, Sakura-chan."

And so she slept, at the chair beside the bed of Kagome, holding the miko's hands as if it was her lifeline. It was the most peaceful sleep she's ever had since Sasuke's betrayal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gather all the members of Root." Danzo ordered to one shinobi he knew was an agent. He was not in the wrong and never would he be wrong. Everything that he did was for the benefit of the village, for its advancement, who were they to judge him? He would stop those enemies that were coming to them and show the fools on the council that it was power they needed in order to win. And that miko who had the power to heal better than the best med-nins of the Fire country would fall into his hands like a piece of weapon in a strategy game where he would succeed. The village knowing of his involvement in the massacre of the Uchiha clan, was a small mistake, an unexpected flaw that would soon be corrected. Yes, everything would soon fall into plan. Come morning and the game would soon resume.

One by one the members of Root gathered around him. None of them knew what path lies ahead of them but until their death, they would follow the man that gave them a purpose in life even if they were to brave the hell and face the wrath of a tailed beast. That was the oath they had taken and any person that betrays them would soon find himself taking his last breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Their eyes cackled with glee. It took some time but staying at the shadows, blending with the civillians and observing have proven useful. They have found something important that could turn the tide of the war. And with just a few hand signs they were gone, gone to report to their leader. But they were not the only one, because there are those that were watching their moves and there are those that have a different master.

It would all come out at the break of dawn.

-TBC-

A/N: And that was short. Thanks for reading! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled Minds

A/N: I would just like to ask for forgiveness because of taking quite long in updating. Why did I do this again? Kagome's not in this chapter.

Not betaed. I think I need a beta.?

Chapter 3: Troubled Minds

A large carriage which was known to belong to the Fire Daimyo could be seen making its way through the roads leading to Konoha. The daimyo had received a message of the Godaime being in coma and thus made his way to nominate a person to be the Hokage. He did not know of the destruction in Konoha or the ninjas summoning a miko all he knows is that the village is in a huge crisis and needed to have another leader to lead it.

"We are nearing the village of Konoha, my lord." One of his most trusted advisors told him trough the blinders. Most of the men were riding their horses while the servants walked behind the norimono of their lord. A messenger had been sent before them to ensure that the reconstructing village would be prepared for their arrival.

"Good," the daimyo murmured. "That is good."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Who should she tell? It had been just an observation and there were no concrete evidence, so what should she do? She may not have seen them but she had felt it before. She had felt that some of the ninjas of Konoha had done nothing from the attack of Akatsuki. She does not know who they were but there had been no enemy near them but they did nothing to help their fellow Konoha-nins. Brushing her bangs with frustration, Yamanaka Ino could only stare at the moon and hope that everything would work out because she would approach their sensei if it did not.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Every one of them is already collected, Koharu-sama." An Anbu whispered to the old female member of the council. The moon was high up in the sky, shining brightly against the dark night. A lot of ninjas of their village had died and though most of the injured ninjas were already cured, some of them were still resting to refill their depleted chakra. None of the able-bodied ninjas could afford to waste time doing nothing so they have to strategize and lay out every possible plans and counter-attacks.

"Very well let us commence this meeting," Koharu, who was wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it, announced to the all of the ninjas gathered at the ruins of a decrepit Japanese-styled castle inside their village. It had been destroyed by the invasion and they had no intention of rebuilding it at the moment. In her mind, their Hokage is no longer competent enough to lead them. Tsunade is inexperienced and most of her ideals clashes with that of the council. "We gathered all of you here because we would elect a temporary Hokage to lead us through this crisis."

Danzo stood at the side, none of them noticing the way his eyes held a strange, dangerous glint. He had expected it already and had adjusted his plans to accommodate the meeting and every probable outcome. Yes, everything is falling into place.

"We'll start the nomination for Hokage," Homura declared, his voice loud and commanding that it garnered the attention of every ninja present, not that his presence was not compelling enough. "I nominate Shimura Danzo as the temporary Hokage."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto grinned, his blue eyes bright with happiness. Who wouldn't when your best friend/ rival who almost died from blood loss was awake and glaring at him? Well, he wasn't happy that the teme was giving him the famous death glare but he just couldn't stop it. He is glad and giddy. "Sasuke-teme! You're awake!"

"Who wouldn't be awake, dobe? You kept on squealing like a girl it's hurting my ears," the youngest of the Uchiha brothers said, his voice hoarse but strong. He stared around the room and saw his brother lying on the bed beside his. His brother is already awake and was staring at his ex-sensei and the said ex-sensei was staring back at his brother.

Naruto noticed the silence and wisely kept his mouth shut so he could observe the scene. He could not take it though when they refused to speak even when a full five minutes had passed. But before he could say anything about it, the eldest of the brothers, Itachi spoke.

"I am alive."

If he had not been with Itachi before, Kakashi would not have recognized the hidden question. "Yes," he replied lazily. Sometimes it does really bother him when he has to be 'excessively communicative'. "You're alive as well as your brother. We're inside the walls of Konoha, at the hospital to be exact."

Itachi nodded and stared at the ceiling. He could not bare to look at Sasuke feeling that he had no right to do so but he does want to know if his brother is safe and healed from the fight they had. And also, why is it that he was healed? When he had arrived with his brother, most of the med-nins were saving, healing the other ninjas of Konoha. Did they felt inclined to heal them as well or are they thinking of having him and his brother as prisoners? If that is the truth then they would die.

"What?!" Naruto yelled at them. He was confused and irked. Are they not going to ask questions? Is that it?! No _'who healed us?'_, _'who brought us here?'_, not even _'did we manage to defeat them?'_. It was maddening! "You only said a few words! How can you only say a few words?!"

He heard Sasuke scoff but the latter did not comment on his outburst. It was shocking for Naruto since the teme always had a comeback to whatever he says. Maybe they could not still get over the fact that they were alive? Or is it because teme was still caught up on knowing the truth behind his clans' massacre? Slumping on the seat beside his sensei was all that he could do at the moment. Let them think! He was not one for thinking complicated stuffs anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsunade tried to stretch her arms and reach the glass of water on the bedside table on her left but she could not. Though she was healed, her chakra was still not replenished thus her figure was still that of a frail woman. She had asked Shizune, who was her current nurse, to what had occurred while she was comatosed. Her apprentice answered her truthfully and told her everything that had happened.

A miko was summoned by Naruto while he was being controlled by the Kyuubi. The Uchiha brothers had almost died. And that the council had nominated Danzo of all people to be the deputy Hokage while she's still in the hospital. She had almost stood, unmindful of her looks and her still weakened state when Shizune said that last part. They were really stupid buffoons! How could they trust their village to that that deceiving idiot?!

"Get me an Anbu," she ordered the girl thinking quickly of those who had the biggest possibility to be a Hokage except that cold hearted man. After weighting the pros and cons of whoever she would choose, she got her result. It was just three minute when Shizune came back with an Anbu behind her. "Tell the council that I nominate Hatake Kakashi as my replacement."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At one room of the Konoha hospital, Kakashi felt a certain foreboding. Noticing this, Naruto enfolded his sensei in a big hug. He even rubbed his cheeks with the former. "I'll keep you warm sensei!" Naruto loudly exclaimed that got him weird looks from the room's other occupants.

"You're disgusting, dobe." Sasuke growled out. It was troubling to hear that from his one-time friend and team mate. "Get out of here before you spread your idiocity."

Itachi stared at his brother, refusing to sigh as an Uchiha does not sigh. Even though it had been quite long when he still lived at the village of Konoha, he felt at home which was strange to him since he had not felt that when he had came to spy and retrieve the nine-tailed demon vessel before. Have they drugged him or is it one of those strange things he had read on a book before? The feeling of coming home?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting at the roof and guarding his pack, Inuyasha remembered the times when he saw his friend staring at the moon. It plagues his mind to think that he/ they would not get her back. She was their core, the mother and heart of the group. Without her, they would be lost, he would be lost.

He had accepted in his mind that she would most likely to be gone once they have completed the jewel. He had thought of it sometimes and he had just consolated himself into thinking that she would be safe at her era. But that did not happen, she was taken from them. Most likely, summoned by whoever that probably had an evil intention. What he did not get is why someone from the red tailed, fire type kitsune would want from her? Yes, Kagome is the Shikon's Guardian and-

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed. He was about to wake the others but he remembered they were resting so that they could search at dawn. "Fuck. Shit. The bitch still has the shards."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The meeting was in full swing when an Anbu came and announced to the whole gathered ninjas their Hokage's chosen nominee. It then caused a stir among the clan heads that were in attendance. The old and matured ninjas were instantly against it but the young ones, especially the teenagers thought that the perverted jounin instructor is the one for the position.

_'Really, why would the Godaime choose Hatake Kakashi? Yes, he has experience in being a captain, a teacher and has a good record but he does not have any experience in leading a whole village; while Danzo could lead us through this crisis. We could just turn a blind-eye to that thing about the Uchiha's though,'_ thought one of the old and 'experienced' ones.

_'Kakashi-San May be a pervert but he's really good and famous. A lot of people had been suggesting for him to be the Hokage even before the war,'_ thought one of those young and 'inexperienced' ones.

Homura frowned but otherwise remained calm. Tsunade's choice was the best one. Hatake Kakashi is the only ninja that could compete with Danzo in the election. His eyes scanned the crowd, observing, counting and categorizing all of them in his mind. The numbers of those who could be considered young and old were on par. And such, only a meeting with the candidates and persuading the voters could solve it. He stared at one Anbu and ordered, "Call the other candidate."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He smiled with malice that one of the person who was on the same room as him had to move back in fear for he did not smile except when he had planned something for their self-proclaimed enemies. It had been a few months since he had looked at his minion's mirror because of his plans but when he did, oh what an event! His red eyes shined with excitement that he could not contain it within himself. He laughed out loud that it echoed throughout the walls of the castle they were currently presiding in making the others who heard it to run and hide. The other miko was missing and the group of the pest named Inuyasha was still disoriented from it.

Kohaku looked at his master from the corner of his eyes. The man was cackling like a mad hen he would have snickered if only his master, Naraku wasn't staring back at him. Trying to focus at the situation, he did his best to school down his features so that no emotion could be seen on his face. Surely there is no slip of smile, right?

"Kagura," Naraku called, his face still contorted with happiness it was scaring the wind demon. He was smiling at her! "You will go and disrupt their search for that wench tomorrow. It would do you good not to return without doing as I ordered."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Calculating gold eyes of the Lord of the West stared at the being who was its companion. The being had an old and wise eye for someone who is only a tree. Maybe it was the experience and the age? The tree yokai had called for him and he went however, the tree obviously thought to waste his time by saying nothing.

"Long before, you have asked where every jidai-ju was located," Bokuseno said lowly that it broke the silence on the clearing. It had been quite some time when Sesshomaru was still a few decades old when he stumbled a scroll about the tree of ages. He had asked but at that time, the tree youkai had refused to divulge the question and had kept silent. "Do you still want to know where they are?"

"Knowing the location of those trees does nothing for this Sesshoumaru," came the nonchalant reply of the demon lord. It had been too long so why would he bother? He had been just a pup when he had asked that question but the tree yokai had not given him an answer and he had thought that the wise tree every one of their kind respected does not know everything. And so he did not question the tree about it any longer and only resorted to asking his thoughts and advice.

A wind passed by and the leaves of the tree swayed with it. "Ah but it's curious, is it not? For the jidai-ju somehow brings a special connection between memories of the past and present. Even the Bone Eater's Well is made of it," the tree yokai murmured, baited. Dogs were curious by nature and so it would only be a while before the cold inuyokai lord would cave in. Bokuseno saw the flash of puzzled golden eyes but the demon lord did not ask. Stubborn dogs. "Every thousand years, one of the trees bears a fruit that would grant those who eat it an immense power that could rival a completed Shikon no Tama. There is only one tree left that had not bore any fruit and it is that tree where your brother had been sealed, the Goshinboku."

"Why are you telling me this, Bokuseno?" Sesshoumaru asked. It was intruiging but why should he know about it? He was not one for gaining power through means like those. He had preferred going slow but through his own strength and not gaining immense power by eating a fruit or wishing with a bauble. Only the weak and the foolish do that.

Bokuseno sighed and pouted. It sure may not look good at him but his lord is a sometimes frustratingly thick headed. Sometimes he even wishes to have a hand so that he could hit him but maybe it was better that he has none since Sesshoumaru would surely cut his limbs if he does that. "I am not the only being who has this knowledge. Your enemies might hear of the tree bearing the fruit and use up it against you. It is now not only the Shikon no Tama that should be protected but that tree also."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked lazily hiding his grumpy mood. He was resting on the room with Naruto and the Uchiha brothers when an Anbu arrived telling him that he was called in some stupid electoral meeting. Why was Naruto not there? Apparently, the council has decided that the Kyuubi is uncontrollable thus Naruto would be best to not participate and join it. The prankster just smiled at him and told them it was okay and it did not matter, he would still fight to protect Konoha anyways.

And so, he went to the meeting to which he found out that the Fire Daimyo was also attending. Why in Fire Country's deepest hell is their daimyo there?! Does he not know that the enemies is already at their gates and were just waiting for day break to knock? He even brought escorts and servants! What would they feed them? Where would they stay? Is their daimyo that stupid?

"Now that the other candidate is here, let us start this election." The Fire Daimyo announced. He may not have the power or the makings of a ninja but he is a figure who was responsible to those non-ninja village. After all, he was the one along with the other daimyo that reports to _those _people. "Hatake Kakashi and Shimura Danzo, why should one of you be the next Hokage?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke is in Konoha," a young man who has a lean-built, straight white hair, purple eyes, and pointed teeth and was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it said with so much animosity to his team mates. He had been furious when he heard that their leader had returned to his village and protected his brother. The guy was supposed to kill that person and he did not understand why go there and save him?!

"Well, what are we doing here?" One of his team mates, a girl with red eyes, fair skin, and red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left and was wearing brown glasses, a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals asked. "We should go to Sasuke-kun!"

A tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes stared at them calmly. Though he was placid, it would be quite soon where he would need to be near their leader as he could not control his shifting moods. And it is not only him but also his two team mates. They were still bickering with each other but it would not take long until they would feel the need to kill and cut people. Yes, they have to reach Konoha as soon as possible or there would be murder in this and the following nights.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They better take the Fire Daimyo out of their village now else he and his servants die with them," a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them said menacingly.

-TBC-

A/N: Well, that was shorter. My mind is quite muddy right now from the medicine I have take so forgive me for this short chapter. I am still unwell -_- anyways, thanks for reading!

You could leave a review if you want. I accept flames and anything *wink* but if you think I have errors, kindly send me a message so that I could correct it. It is better to be an idiot in five minutes than being an idiot your whole life.

I promise that the next chapter will be a longer one.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

A/N: This is for you guys who continue to read my story.

I have wanted it to be a comedy-type but it's turning to be dark and angst TT^TT or is it drama O.o The type of writing and storytelling in Naruto and One Piece is so different it is difficult for me to write a Naruto story since I am an OP fan. (Though this story is a crossover one) so hard, so hard. I feel that the characters are kind of OOC.

I don't know if I could continue this as it coincides with my schedule but I would update, if I have the time. Probably every month.

Continue at your own risk. You've been warned.

Not betaed.

Chapter 4: Taken

"Who are you?" a groggy Kagome asked waiting for her eye sight to be clear. She was sleeping soundly when she had felt a familiar aura of a fox in the vicinity of her room. Before she succumbed into sleep, she had placed a barrier around her room so she felt him, a boy who was human and yet has an aura of a fox. In this world where she thought she was alone, there was a demon kitsune! It was so familiar that she was awakened and tears started to gather in her eyes. "Shippo? Is that you?"

But it was not her kit. It was a boy who has a messy blond hair and wears a bright orange tracksuit with black which extends from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, and an orange pants. There are also prominent whisker marks on his cheeks.

Naruto saw his team mate sleeping beside the bed of the miko. Not wanting to disturb Sakura, he motioned for the miko to hush and tone down her voice. "Who's that?" He asked. He saw her eyes filled with grief and wished for it to be gone. Kyuubi wanted to be near the miko and so he left the two brothers who continued to remain silent through all the fuss he did to them then went to her room. He was confused at what Pakkun had said when the miko was summoned. And also, they knew nothing about her except that her name is Kagome, a miko and they needed her badly. "I'm not Shippo. My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. I'm gonna be a Hokage someday, believe it!"

Kagome gaped and nodded. He was hyper! She knew it was not her Shippo because she checked his aura and though both were of the same species; her Shippo was still a kit. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

"I know." Naruto told her. He took a chair near the window and carried it beside her bed, on the other side of which Sakura occupies and sat in it. The moon was still high in the sky and it was a peaceful night in the hospitaI, well as peaceful as it could be _in_ a hospital. "Kyuubi just told me your name."

"Kyuubi?" Kagome repeated. A nine-tailed fox? Maybe it was the kitsune inside him. How the demon inside him did know her name? And what was a Hokage? It was confusing her! "Why do you have a fox inside you, Naruto-san? And what does Hokage mean?"

Naruto grinned. Though it was hard for him to follow every emotion on her face, it was refreshing to see a person who shows their emotions openly! "Oh! Okay, listen closely. A Hokage is the leader of this village. Our village is called Konohagakure but we call it Konoha for short. The Hokage is the strongest ninja of the village and everyone respects him! We had four shinobi as Hokage before, my father's also one of them! And now we have Tsunade-baa-baa but she's still sick and could not leave the hospital yet- "

"Oh Naruto! I am so sorry! Where is your baa-chan? I could heal her!" Kagome murmured, concerned for the grandma of her visitor. She held the boy's hands between her own and started to stand while tugging him. "Let us go quickly! We can't leave your village without a leader!"

He chuckled and pushed her shoulders down to stop her from standing. "We are currently holding an election for a temporary Hokage until baa-chan can resume her duties. My sensei is a candidate actually. I don't know how many candidates there are but one day, I would be a Hokage too, believe it! And about the Kyuubi being inside of me, it was sealed in me by my father. He was the Hokage at that time. There was this huge fight before and the nine-tails was wreaking havoc in our village. The only thing they could do is to seal it inside a baby and that baby is me."

Her eyes widened. A demon sealed inside a child?! Is there no miko or monk in this world that a rampaging demon could wreak havoc? Then she thought of what the person beside her must have felt. "Did the villagers hurt you? Did they accept you, Naruto-san? Did you have someone by your side to protect you?"

She saw when his eyes became clouded with pain and hurt from wounds she could not heal on her own and it hurts her too thinking about her friend in the Feudal Era who suffered from not only the humans' but also the demons' animosity just because others does not understand or wanted to accept him. If her kit was to suffer from this pain too, she might not be able to forgive those person. Taking her hand from Sakura's grasp, she pulled him for a hug. Sometimes you don't need to speak words but just be there for a person. "It must've had been hard for you."

Kagome did not saw that the orange clad ninja was blushing madly when she hugged him. What can he do? He's still a man and also a hormonal one at that. But that is not the point. She was hugging him because she felt for him. Overwhelmed by emotions, he hugged her back. And then, he felt something wet on his shoulder. "Wha-what are you doing?! Are you crying?!"

He sputtered, flailing his arms just to stop her tears. How do you stop a girl from crying anyways? He just wanted to know her connection to the Kyuubi and the nin-ken of Kakashi so how did it got into this? "Please, please, please don't cry! I don't know what to do. Besides, those people won't be able to hurt me anymore!"

In his state of panic, he told her of his past and those people that had been kind to him. He told her his dreams, the war they were in and those people that wanted to take the demon inside him just so that her mind will be steered off from that topic. She stopped crying then and in return, told him of her friends and their adventure.

"I wonder why it was me that was summoned," Kagome whispered. She was leaning on the head board while holding his and his team mate's hands. It was already about one in the morning and yet she could not get back to sleep. She wondered what it was that her friends were doing at the same moment. Are they worried for her? Are they looking for ways to bring her back? Would she see them again? Why is it that of all the mikos at the Feudal Era did she have to be the one to get summoned? "It could have been Kaede-sama or Kikyo so why me? There were other more powerful mikos in my world, Naruto-san."

The Kyuubi's vessel scratched his head. "I don't know," he whispered back. Why are they whispering again? Right, Sakura was sleeping at the same room. It would be bad if she would wake up from their voice because surely, he would receive a punch. "But it's good that it was you who got summoned to help us, Kagome-sama. It would've had been bad if it was a demon that we summoned."

She laughed quietly. In her mind, she could see a demon, possibly Inuyasha or his brother Sesshoumaru. Oh that would've been a disaster! Her eyes brightened and in Naruto's mind, it looked as though the stars were reflected on them. "You could just call me Kagome."

"Eh?" He asked. What did she say? Did she said something that he did not hear? "What?"

"I said, you could call me Kagome."

"Then call me Naruto!" He replied gladly though it must have had been quite loud because they saw Sakura stir from her sleep. He quickly covered his mouth and hid under the bed. Crap! Sakura is really scary even when asleep!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You have saved me." Itachi whispered in the quiet room. And though Sasuke heard it, he remained silent. What was he supposed to say? "When I have told you countless of times to become stronger and kill me, I have meant it for you to do, Sasuke."

"I would not kill someone who only thought the best for our village." Sasuke replied. He would no longer kill his brother. What's the point of doing so? Would it bring back the dead or would it bring back the times and trusts they have lost? Everything would never be the same again. What was the reason why they have to suffer? "I would not kill you, Itachi-nii. But someone else has to pay the price."

"You are not yet strong, otouto." The eldest brother murmured his voice so cold and detached. "You know that you have to kill. You have to kill me or you would not gain power. You would not have the Mangekyo Sharingan if you continue to be weak hearted. It is either me or that gaki Naruto."

Why does he continue to repeat those grim reminders? Is there really no other way for the Uchiha's to gain the ultimate power? Is he really still weak? "I will find another way!" The youngest brother hissed. His breathe came out harshly and he was trembling slightly. He would prove him wrong! All of them! "I would not be bound by those rules! If it comes that my search would be fruitless then I would gain other means to be stronger, stronger than you ever will be!"

"Then you have to be quick about it, Uchiha Sasuke." Came the reply of Neji. He was at the meeting when one Hatake Kakashi goaded him into becoming the guard of the still recuperating brothers. It was maddening, demeaning for a Hyuuga to do so but he relented when he saw the pleading eyes of his cousin, Hinata. Sasuke is Naruto's friend, thus Hinata wanted no harm coming to them until they could defend themselves properly. Oh, what he could do for his cousin. "Everyone is already preparing for the war."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I want to train Naruto," an old green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee and was also wearing a simple cape told the resting Tsunade. He poofted right above her stomach just when she was about to sleep. Where is the justice? She was told to rest but she could not.

"Why now?" Tsunade asked, her eyes already dropping. It had been a few days when her team mate had died and one of the Two Great Sage Toads just showed them the message Jiraiya had left though it did almost nothing for their village because the same day the toad showed up was the same day that Orochimaru attacked. The toads did not show themselves to protect them. "Why only now?"

Fukasaku stared at the weakened Godaime and sighed. He would just have to tell her the truth. "That day, Mt. Myoboku was attacked by the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. We had to protect our lands before we could protect the lands of others. It was only till last afternoon that we had got everything back the way it was before the attack. Besides, I like the boy but if he continues to go and fight Pain, he would not succeed."

"How long would the training last?" Tsunade asked quietly. Could she really let Naruto leave? They were already lacking at ninjas as it is so could she let the gaki go to become stronger? Would their village even last, remain standing to welcome him back?

"Normally, the times on these lands and those of us summonses were the same." The old toad replied. He would tell her but not everything. There are some things that should not be said and more so to a still weakened leader. "But tonight is special. It occurs so randomly, the Night of the Dogs Moon's House made by the Great Lady. There will be distortions on space and time. It is a place where a chosen one could spend a whole year there but no effect in this time and dimension. Only a few hours or just a few minutes would pass to us who are not in those distortions. There is also that teen's pure aura."

And so, Tsunade could only give her consent and hope in her heart that Naruto would return.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A long-nosed teenage-looking male spirit with a beak and flapping wings that was part bird and part man hovers above the Konoha hospital. The spirit had a long black hair and pale skin that it could be mistaken as an Uchiha except that it has blood red eyes. It took a few minutes of it flying around the vicinity before it flew high up in the air and glided down into an open window where the Uchiha brothers are resting.

Neji was sitting at the chair Kakashi once occupied when the male human-bird entered the room through the window. He was shocked and surprised but he quickly composed himself, pulled out a kunai from his pouch and took up a defensive stance to fend off the intruder. After all, he still had his promise that no one would harm the brothers while he was taking up the role as their guard. The two brothers also stood up and activated their Sharingan, preparing to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" Neji asked cautiously. He had never seen the human-bird before and was contemplating whether it was an enemy or not. The being looked a lot like an Uchiha and he was thinking whether the elder brother did not kill everyone in their clan except Sasuke. Maybe Itachi left someone else alive? Activating his Byakugan, he saw that the being was made of a powerful chakra, unlimited chakra just like Naruto's. A jinchuriki? He narrowed his eyes, tightened his hold on the kunai he was holding and asked, "What are you? What do you want? What are you doing here?"

The male human-bird stared, ignoring the weapon he was holding and quietly scrutinized him as if gouging if he was a threat or not. "Ah, a human." It said, it's voice husky and low but strong. It was wearing a blue haori that has a fire emblem on its left sleeve and black hakama and boots. Its hair was so long that it reaches its calf. The creature was not even carrying any weapon! "So the legend is real. In the country where the flame burns brightly, in the village rebuilding after being attacked, a human with a connection to our kind will be found."

All of them went from defensive into an offensive stance and the being could only sigh except that it did not. "It would do no good to all of you to attack me," the human-bird told them. Its eyes moved from one brother to another easily ignoring the one who has pale lavender eyes. It leaned on the wall beside the window and stared at its fingers on its right hand. "I am called Yasu of the Karasu Tengu. Tell me, which one of you is named Uchiha Sasuke?"

Itachi tensed. His chakra reserves was still on the low and though he knows how to fight without chakra, he still felt that his skills and knowledge was inadequate compared to the being in front of them. He would not be able to fight and protect his brother. "It is me. I am Sasuke."

In the blink of an eye, the human-bird named Yasu was gone and Itachi was slammed at the far wall, raised a few inches from the floor with the being holding his throat with only a single hand. Most ninjas would not have seen how Itachi tried to move away and counter-attack the human-bird; Neji and Sasuke saw it as they have activated their kekkei genkai. "Human, it would be best not to lie to me." Yasu spat. It threw the Eldest Uchiha on the floor and glared at him. "I may not be a Dog Demon but I am a Tengu and I can see through your lies. Remember well that one cannot hide the truth from the windows of their soul."

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke finally asked. Why would a demon look for him? Why is he in some legend as the demon said? How did he have gotten into a legend? Isn't it called a prophecy? Sasuke saw when the human-bird's eyes stared at his and he felt as if he was naked and weak. Pathetic. It is just so pathetic. He is no longer weak. He had trained with the traitor Sannin to become stronger and chakra or none, he would not be beaten by some unknown being that has some stupid wings even if it was something like his ex-team mate. Gritting his teeth, he stared bravely at the eyes of the Tengu.

Yasu turned, raised one of his wings and poked the youngest of the Uchiha siblings with it. The human frowned and then scowled at him. He noticed that the human's eyes were of a shade lighter than the one he had attacked but his aura is noticeably darker, almost as dark as those he respects. When the human did not budge even an inch, Yasu poked him harder and harder until he was satisfied. "Human, you are Uchiha Sasuke, I presume."

Sasuke grunted but did not answer and he was shocked the human-bird kicked him to where the sun does not shine. It was painful and hell if he would not take revenge. Boys should not kick other boys down there. "You should better learn to vocalize your answer now, Uchiha Sasuke." He heard the evil being say. "And call me Yasu-sensei 'coz I was the one that found you and I will be your master from now on."

"And why do you think I would let you become my master?" Sasuke asked heatedly. "I do not even know if you are strong or that I am stronger than you." He was mad and frustrated. Why is it that his brother and the Hyuuga is not attacking him? Itachi is only standing there, wary but doing nothing and the Hyuuga is only staring at them! And so he summoned a few kunai from the bracelets infused with a special seal that he wears and attacked the intruder. He threw one kunai after another in a rapid succession. The human-bird was quick to avoid them, merely moving away from one place to another.

But the human-bird was unprepared for that small moment in which he stared into the red eyes of the eldest brother as Itachi had casted his Tsukuyomi on him. Sasuke had become stronger but not strong enough to fight the intruder alone; he would help his brother in the fight though it strains him to do so. They waited and the Tsukuyomi was true to its power but only for a short two seconds, the genjutsu was broken. However, those two seconds was enough opportunity for Neji to hit him with the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

All three warily watched as the enemy fell down to the floor. It was a team attack and the Hyuuga have hit him. The two brothers knew that one could not stand up after being hit from that attack. However the being stood upright and stared at them passively and they were more than shocked. First, the human-bird evaded the kunai Sasuke had thrown at him, then he escaped the genjutsu Itachi had casted and now, he could stand!

The three were about to attack again when they found themselves with their asses on the floor. All of them had a wound on their forehead as the human-bird had poked them with only his left wing. He did not even use his hands! "Weak!" Yasu shouted at them. It was infuriating how they charged at him with no power. It did not even hurt him! Is this really all that they could do? "It is a poignant scene. What you did is so pathetic it hurts myself to even think that you are even in the legend, Uchiha Sasuke. You even had the help of these humans and yet you could not defeat me."

"You-!" Sasuke hissed but was stopped when Yasu poked him again. He fell, sprawled on the floor with the human-bird's right foot on his chest. It was so humiliating. He had trained to be strong so how come this being could do this to him?! Is everything he did not enough?

"You will come with me to our country." Yasu informed him, his figure was daunting especially when you are lying at the floor and he was standing there like a powerful being he was. He then turned to the other persons in the room and ordered them, "I will take this child. Tell it to your leader 'Yasu of Karasu Tengu has taken Uchiha Sasuke to train him as was written in the legend.'" He then proceeded to carry the youngest Uchiha into his shoulder and took off.

-TBC

A/N: So is it alright? Did I satisfy you? I mean, it was longer than the previous one. Gah. The war is still a long ways off.

Yasu is an OC XD his name means night ^^

Thank you for: BloodPokemon101, xlove-kawaix, fallingyuki, KV159153, Sugar0o, Guest, t.o, azumi, Erica, 101, ANIMEMANGALUV3R, Chicke, CresentWolf1, and dixiedarling95 for the reviews!

To Guest-San, I could not understand what you mean by jumping around but somehow I think that I do.. But when I think about it, I do not. Does that even make sense? Umm, could you please elaborate it? Thank you!

To everyone that left a review, favorite and followed this story, thank you so much. I love you guys~! *cries*

Thank you for reading! See you at the next chapter!


End file.
